


A Special Present

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Supernatural Imagine (from Tumblr), a oneshot about Dean getting you a gun for a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Present

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an Imagine, here ( http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/72401789232/emmy-a-g ).

It was one of the shiniest things you’d ever seen, and you were incredibly hesitant to pull it out of the box it laid it. There weren’t any smudges or prints on it – he must have worn gloves when putting it in the box, and stuffing it under the tree.

 

For a few minutes, you didn’t speak, and there was no other sound in the room. Hell, you completely forgot you weren’t alone with this box in your lap – you were surrounded by people you cared about, whether you said so or not.

A soft cough brought you back, and you raised your eyes, seeing Sam staring at you with a furrowed brow, and Dean staring at you with masked concern in his eyes.

“Y/N?”

“…yes?” you asked, looking back down at the box.

“…do you like it?”

                Of course you liked it. How could you not like it? It was  _shiny_. It was silver. It was unmarred, and you could tell just by looking at it that it was going to be a perfect fit.

                But your voice was just stuck.

                No one ever got you something like  _this_  before.

                After all, you were a girl. Far too many times, you were given a book, or a necklace, or a fucking shirt.

                This was brand new, in all aspects.

                This was the first time  _anyone_  ever bought you a  _gun_.

                Finally, you looked back up, to see Dean looking down at the floor, almost afraid to look back up at you.

“Dean?” His head lifted.

“Hm?”

“…when we’re done opening gifts…can we go down to the range, and break ‘er in?” There was a smile, and pure joy, in your eyes, in your voice, as you wrapped your fingers around the Smith & Wesson chrome plated, ivory grip 9mm, letting your fingers trail across the perfect finish.

“So you like it?” Your eyes lifted to his, as you toss the box, and shifted on the couch to press a kiss to his cheek.

“One of the best gifts you’ve ever gotten me,” you reply softly, as Sam dug out a few more boxes from beneath the tree. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
